Down with a sickness
by dcgirl91
Summary: Elisa wakes up and gets sick with the flu. Matt, Goliath and the rest of the clan help her feel better. But will it be enough to help her get better or is the sickness going to take more of a toll on her than anyone realize. There's also a little Goliath and Elisa moment. Final chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1

Down with the sickness

 **I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy**

Being sick is the worst. But for Detective Elisa Maza its' like the end of the world. She hardly ever got sick but when she did it hits her hard. She woke up with a massive headache, like she was hit by a truck. Her throat was sore, she couldn't stop coughing all day and her body ache so much. She didn't have much of an appetite, just the smell of food made her want to hurl. Her face was pale and flush. Even though she slept for good couple of hours beforehand she still felt very tired. Barely having the energy to get ready for work. 'I hate being sick so much' she told herself as she slowly walk upstairs to the precinct. Once she got to her desk she flopped to her chair, exhausted from the walk.

She put her head on her desk 'Oh man my head is killing me, who am I kidding my whole body is killing me. Maybe a short nap will help.' She slowly close her eye, trying to get some rest but it was short lived when Matt, her partner came in with a box at hand.

"Hi there Elisa, guess what?" Matt said with a big smile on his face.

Elisa knew if Matt saw how sick is she, he's gonna tell her to go home and rest. She couldn't do that, too much paperwork to do and she promised the guys she'll visit them today. They haven't seen her for the past two weeks. With whatever energy she had left, she lifted her head up and sat up straight, making it look like nothing's wrong.

She gave him a small, weak smile "What is it Matt? Did you find out that the Illuminati using Britney Spears to brainwash the youth with her music or something?"

Matt gave her a small glare "No but it would make a lot of sense. Music is the way the Illuminati could control the youth."

Elisa started to laugh but was replaced by severe coughs. Matt walk to Elisa and started rubbing her back.

"Hey Hey you ok?" Matt notice how pale Elisa looked and her face was very flush. 'Is she sick?' He thought.

Elisa coughed a few more times. "Yeah…*Cough* I'm ok….*cough cough* it's nothing really…*cough*"

Matt wasn't convinced "Are you sure, cause you look like your sick?"

Elisa finally stops coughing but her nose was runny "What makes you say that *sniff*?"

"Well your pale, your face looks like crap, your coughing a lot and your nose is starting to run. I'm no doctor but those are the classic sign of an illness my friend." Matt said with a smirk on his face.

She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose "Well you're wrong. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm not sick." Elisa knew she was sick but if she denies it maybe Matt will let it go. At least she hopes she does.

Matt let it go at least for now. "Well then, since you're not how about you eat some doughnuts with me. That's what I was gonna tell you when I got in. I got a free box of doughnuts when I went inside the local bakery. I was there 100th customer. I didn't want to eat all of it by myself. So I thought to myself 'Who can I share these yummy treats with, no one but my best friend and partner Elisa that's who'." He opened the box and took out a chocolate covered doughnut.

"Here you go Elisa, I know chocolate is your favorite. Eat up." He said with a big smile on his face.

'Oh man I can't eat that, just the smell is getting me nauseas but I can't be rude to him' she thought. There was only one thing to do, eat it.

She took the doughnut from Matt's hand "Thanks Matt that's very sweet of you." She swallowed hard and took a small bite. As soon as Elisa took that small bite, it was downhill from there.

When she swallowed the piece it didn't stay down too long. She ran to the nearest trash bin and puked. Matt ran next to Elisa, making sure she's alright. After a few seconds she stops puking and Matt help Elisa back to her chair. She slowly sat down; her face was even paler than before. Matt lifted his hand and placed it on Elisa forehead.

"Elisa you're burning up. That's it I'm taking you home right now and don't even think about arguing with me." He's not letting her stay here.

"I can't Matt, there's too much work to do here and I promised the guys I would visit them today. It's been a while since I've seen them and I want to make sure there ok." Elisa started coughing hard and even wheezing a few time.

"No Elisa you're very sick, by the looks of it you may have the flu. I'm taking you home right now. I'll talk to the captain and the guys for you ok. I want you to get better. Please Elisa… I don't want you to get worst." He said worried about his best friend.

'He's right I don't want to get worse.' Elisa though. The only way to get better is to go home and rest.

"Ok Ok Matt you win, I'll go home and rest." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back "Good, why don't you get your things while I talk to the Captain. I'll talk to the guys when I come back." Matt started walking towards the Captain's Office, while Elisa got her things together. 'It's the good thing I don't have a lot with me. God being sick sucks' She thought as she slowly grabbed her keys and wallet.

Matt came out a few minutes later. "Captain said to take as much time as you need. You ready to go?" She nodded "Ok let's go" Matt helped her up, took her keys and they walked to her car. Once they got inside Elisa let out an exhausting sigh. 'Poor thing she must be very tired' He thought as he started the car and drove off. Halfway home her exhaustion finally caught up to her and fell asleep. Twenty minutes later they arrived at her place.

"Elisa we're here." He gently shook her to wake her up but to no avail. "You're gonna make me carry you up aren't you?" Still no responds. "Ok have it your way." Matt got out of the car and walked towards Elisa's side. He opened the door, unbuckled her seatbelt, and carefully carried her up to her apartment. Elisa unconsciously wrapped her around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Goliath you're the best." She smiled after saying it. Matt was trying hard not to laugh. 'How embarrassed would be for you right now finding out it's me carrying you and not a certain gargoyle' He thought. Taking the elevator to the top floor, he got to her apartment opened the door and walked towards the couch.

"I'm gonna put you on the couch so I can get the bed ready for you." He whispery said. He gently put her down and touched her forehead again. "You're really burning up maybe there's some medicine in her bathroom. Better check." He starts walking towards her bathroom. Elisa groggily began to stir.

"Wha… how…how did I get here? *cough* *cough* *cough* Oh my head is killing me" She was surprised to be home in her couch. The last thing she remembers was being in the car.

"Oh you're awake. I was just getting your bed ready for you. I also check to see whether or not you had some medicine for the fever." Elisa turned and saw Matt coming out of her room.

He walked and sat next to her. "In case you're wondering, I carried you upstairs. You were so exhausted not even an explosion would have woken you up." He laughed.

She too laughed "Wow that out of it huh. *sniff* *sniff* *sneeze*" She grabbed a tissue from the small coffee table and blew her nose. "Well, thanks Matt for carrying me. I didn't say anything in my sleep right?"

He smirk "Well least just say I may have been the one carrying you but in your mind it was a certain special someone or should I say certain special gargoyle."

She blushed, "Oh man, how embarrassing." She couldn't believe it. She buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what's worst, me saying his name out loud or you heard me say it out loud."

Matt laughed at how embarrassed she was, "Hey there's no reason to be embarrassed. It's perfectly nature to think about someone you care for, especially in your sleep. Don't worry your secret safe with me. Besides I've seen the way Goliath looks at you and how protective he is. If that not love I don't know what is."

Elisa smiled at what Matt said. "Thanks Matt you actually made me feel less embarrassed haha."

"You're welcome, now come on go to your room and change into something comfy. Call me when you're done so I can give you some meds for your fever."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Yes dad."

"Ha Ha very funny now go." She laughed and walk to her room to go change. When she walked in her bed was already set up for her. 'Matt you're one sweet guy' she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to help cool her body and bring her fever down. She sat up on her bed and brought the sheet up to her waist. "Ok Matt you can come in now." He walked to her room with Nyquil at hand.

"Here you go this should help with the fever and sore throat." He measured the right amount on the measuring cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks" She took the medicine and gave it back to Matt. He placed the medicine on the table next to her bed.

"Make sure you take it every four hours ok and check your temperature too. Is there anything you need before I go?" She shook her head. "I'm good Matt, thanks. I'm just gonna sleep some more. Can you make sure the guys know and that I'm sorry. I will make it up to them."

"No problem, I call later on to see if you need anything. Get some rest." He gave her a small pat on her hand before leaving. She lied down and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt walked back to the precinct after leaving Elisa's. He went inside and was greeted by the Captain. "Hey Bluestone how's Maza doing? By the way you described her it seems pretty bad."

"She's sleeping now. Her fever very high but she took some medicine to help. I think she will be just fine after a couple of days." He reassured the Captain.

"Well she's not stepping into this building until she's 100%, I don't want her get worse. Thanks Bluestone, it's a slow night tonight so just work on catching up on paperwork." With that the Captain walked back to her office.

Before he gets a chance to attack the monster known as paperwork, there was one more thing he had to do, see the guys.

The clan has been awake for an hour now anxiously waiting for Elisa. Everyone was excited to see her, especially Goliath.

"I can't wait to see Elisa. It feels like forever since we last saw her." Broadway said

"Me either, I can't wait to show Elisa the remote control car I rebuild." Lexington said proudly

"Well I can't wait to tell Elisa about the cool rock concert that happened at the park last week." Brooklyn said

"Aye lads we are all excited to see the young lass tonight." Hudson said while flipping through the channels.

Goliath smiled, hearing how much his clan care for Elisa. She was one of the clan after all. She was the one who introduce them to the new world as well as protect them in many ways. But lately he's feeling towards Elisa has changed in the last few months. Since the incident with puck and the mirror, his feelings went for friendship to something more. Something he never thought he would feel again; love. He loves Elisa with all his heart. There was no denying it. His smile grew bigger as he kept thinking about Elisa. But his thoughts were in interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and walk towards the stairs. He wasn't the only one who heard the footsteps. The trio ran towards the stairs. Lexington got there first.

"Hey Eli…oh Matt it's you. I thought you were Elisa." Lex was surprised to see Matt instead of Elisa. Broadway and Brooklyn were also surprised.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Matt noticed the trio looking behind him thinking Elisa was going to show any second. But she didn't show

"Where's Elisa? She said she was coming tonight." Brooklyn asked

"Yes, where is the young lass?" Hudson asked.

Matt sighed. "Sorry guys Elisa not coming tonight."

Goliath got worried when he said that "Why? Is she alright?"

Matt noticed the concern in his voice "She's sick. For what I can tell it's the flu. A bad case of the flu actually. She's taking a few days off from work to get better. Don't worry she'll be fine after a few days."

Though Matt assured them that Elisa will be fine, Goliath still was worried. Everyone was.

Then Brooklyn got an idea, "Hey since Elisa can't come to us, why don't we go to Elisa."

"Great idea, we can go and take care of her." Lex said

"I think Elisa would like that. It would put my mind at ease knowing you guys are there taking care of her." Matt said.

"I heard somewhere that soup helps with illness. I can make her some while we're there. What do you think Goliath?" Broadway said

He smiled "I think it's a great idea. Let's go see Elisa. Bronx you stay here and watch our home." Bronx barked in response. They all walked outside and stepped onto the ledge.

Matt followed suit, "Tell Elisa I'm going to call her later to see how she's doing."

Goliath nodded "I will let her know, thank you Matt for taking care of her." And with what they jumped off the ledge and glided to Elisa's.

They got to Elisa's apartment in no time flat. They slowly walked into her apartment. The first thing they noticed is how quite it was. That is until they head a weird noise coming from Elisa's room. "What was that noise?" Hudson asked. Then they heard the noise again.

Goliath started to get worried, "I better go check on Elisa, why don't all of you start making the soup." They nodded as he started walking towards Elisa's room but she wasn't in her bed. He got more concerned but then he heard the noise again coming from the bathroom. As he reached the bathroom he saw Elisa kneeling over the toilet and throwing up. He ran to her and kneeled down. He started rubbing her back.

"It's ok Elisa, I'm here you're going to be alright." He said as he gently rubbed her back.

After a few moments, Elisa took a deep breath and flushed the toilet. Goliath gently sat her against the bath tub. "Go…Goliath… what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him here. "Matt told us you were ill and we wanted to see how you are feeling. The trio and Hudson are making you some soup for you to eat. Matt also said he will call you later to see how you're feeling." He got up and got her a cup of water from the sink. "Here drink slowly you're very pale." She took the water and slowly drank it. "Thanks Big Guy."

She took a few deep breaths making sure her stomach has settled. Then she slowly started getting up. "Here let me help you." Goliath picked her up and carried her to her bed. Elisa blush a bit remembering what she said when Matt carried her to the apartment. He placed her in her bed and put her sheets over her. Then he did something to make her blush even more. He lifted his talon and placed it on her forehead.

"You feel very warm; have you taking anything to help."

"Um…Yeah I took some medicine before I went to sleep." She couldn't stop blushing. 'Come down Maza, pull it together here.' She told herself. He removed his talons away from her forehead.

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, "I was so worried Elisa, when Matt told us how sick you were I didn't know what to think." He gently took her hand into his and squeezed it

"Sorry Big Guy, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Don't worry it's just the flu. I'm going to be just fine." She squeezed his talon, to reassure him. They kept looking into each other eyes, not able to look away. Then, they slowly started to move closer towards each other, getting closer inch by inch. 'I can't believe it; he's going to kiss me.' She thought as they got closer to closer to each other. Their lips are inches away; Elisa closed her eyes as Goliath lips are hovered over hers. He was about to close the gap until…

"Brooklyn you're making a mess!" Lex loudly said

"Hey, it's not my fault! Broadway bumped into me!" Brooklyn yelled

"Alright you two, knock it off." Hudson said

Goliath and Elisa pulled away from each other. "I… Umm… I better see what's going on in the kitchen." He quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

Elisa couldn't believe what almost happened. 'He almost kissed me.' She touched her lips and smiled just thinking about it. She put her head back against her pillow. "Look at me; I'm acting like a teenage." She said to herself.

Goliath walked towards the kitchen, he too couldn't believe what almost occurred between him and Elisa. 'I almost kissed her.' He had a big smile on his face, just thinking about it.

Hudson noticed the big smile Goliath had on his face. "What are ye smiling about lad?"

"Oh…I'm just happy to all of you helping Elisa feel better. She said she's feeling a bit better but her fever is a little high." He said

"Aye that's good to hear. Well the soup is ready. Broadway made enough for everyone. The boys wanted all of us to eat together." The trio each had a bowl of soup in their talons.

"The soup smells great Broadway, Elisa will love it." Brooklyn said

"Yeah I can't wait her to try it." Broadway proudly said

Lexington walked up to his leader and handed him two bowls. "Here you go, one for you and one for Elisa." Goliath gladly took it, "Thank you Lexington, come Elisa waiting for us."

They all walk to Elisa's room. She smiled seeing the guys all here. They all sat around Elisa in her bed. Goliath handed her the bowl of soup. "Thanks Big Guy. Wow this looks delicious. You guys are amazing." She took a nice spoonful of the soup, blew on it and tastes it. "Yummy. Thanks you guys, this really hit the spot." She took another spoonful of the soup.

"Actually thank Broadway; he did most of the work. We just did the simple stuff and made the mess. Don't worry we cleaned the mess up. But we're glad you like it." Lex said

"Yeah, hopefully this will make you feel better Elisa. When Matt told us how sick you were, we got worried about you. Even though Matt told us not to worry, we couldn't help it." Brooklyn said

Elisa felt bad for making the guys worry about her. "I'm sorry guys; I didn't mean to make you worry so much. And I'm sorry I couldn't visit you guys at the clock tower tonight.*sniff* *sniff* *sneeze*"

Goliath lends towards the small table near her bed and grabbed a tissue for her. She took it and blew her nose. "Don't be sorry Elisa. It couldn't be helped. All that matters is that we are here together now." Goliath said

She smiled, "Thanks, well enough about me. Tell me what you guys been up too." She listened to all of the fun stories the guys told her. She laughed when Brooklyn was re-enacting the guitar solo from the rock concert. When Lex told her how he rebuild a remote control car, she was very impressed by the young gargoyle. 'He never seizes to amaze me' she thought. Broadway told her about the new recipe he's been working on for the past week, wanting to comes out perfect. He shyly asked her if she could taste it once she feels better. She smiled, gladly agreeing to be the test subject. Hudson told her about the new television program he saw about New York and was fascinated by the history he learned. She was glad Hudson enjoyed learning about New York. They talked the whole night. Dawn was approaching soon which meant it was time to go home.

"Dawn is near, we must take our leave." Goliath said

"I hope you feel better soon lass." Hudson said and gave Elisa a hug

"Thanks Hudson." She hugged him back. Hudson started walking out of her room

Then the trio went up to her and each gave her a hug.

"Sleep well Elisa." Lex said

"Get better soon." Brooklyn said

"There is more soup if you get hungry later on." Broadway said.

"Thanks guys" She smiled at the three as they walked away. The only one left behind was Goliath.

"Thank you, you guys really made me feel a lot better." She was glad to have friends that cared so much.

"You're welcome. We will always be there for you…I will always be there for you."Goliath lends toward Elisa and kissed her forehead. She blushed. "Now get some rest Elisa, you need it if you want to get better." He help her laid down on the bed, pull the sheets over her and he gently put his talon on the left side of her face. "Sleep well Elisa." With that he walked out of her room. Elisa smiled and was about to fall asleep. Just then the phone rang and Elisa knew who it was; Matt. He asked how she was and if she needed anything. She told him that she was fine, and she didn't need anything. Besides the guys were here with her throughout the night so it's all good. He laughed and said to get plenty of rest and hope she feels better. They both hung up after a few minutes. After that she laid back down, pulled the sheets over and fell asleep, smiling knowing she was going to have a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Elisa woke up a feeling worse then yesterday. Her headache was still as bad but she didn't wake up in the middle of the night to puke. 'I'm glad the soup stayed down. Didn't want a repeat of last night.' She thought. Her muscles were aching and her throat was very sore. Reaching over to her the table near her bed, she grabbed the medicine Matt told her to take. She noticed that she was almost all out. 'Oh boy, looks like I need to get more.' Measuring the amount needed to take, she gulped the medicine down. 'Yuck I hate medicine.' She threw the empty bottle of medicine in the garbage bin next to her bed. She noticed something else too, how cold she was getting, chills were running through her body. She wrapped her blanket closely around her to keep her warm. As she lay in bed, she remembered what almost happened between her and Goliath. The kiss that almost was. The electricity she felt when Goliath was hovering over her lips. A big smile appeared across her face. But the smile was short live when her phone started to ring.

She groaned. The ring from the phone made her head pound, "I bet I know who it is." She looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was who she suspected

"Hi Matt *cough* *cough*" she took a sip of water that was in her small table near her bed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Matt was surprised she knew he was calling.

"I'm psychic. Didn't you know?" She laughed a bit

He laughed, "Haha very funny. Serious how did you know?"

"I have caller ID Matt *sniff* *sniff* *sneeze*." She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "So what's up?"

"I just called to see how you were doing? Feeling any better today? Have you check your temperature yet? Is there anything you need?" Matt was very concerned about Elisa. He'd never seen a person so sick before.

Elisa heard the concern in his voice, "I'm alright Matt. I haven't checked my temperature yet but I will after we're finish though. It should have gone down at least a bit. I hope. I did finish my medicine though; it will be great if you can bring me some more. If that's ok with you."

"Of course it's no problem. I'll come by and drop it off before work."

"Thanks Matt you're the best." She's glad to have a best friend and partner like him.

"Would you say I'm the best in the world." Elisa laughed "Don't push it"

He too laughed, "Hey I had to try haha. I'll be there in a couple of hours ok."

"Alright see you in a couple of hour bye." She hung up the phone and lay back again. Just talking on the phone alone took all the energy she had. "I hope this flu goes away soon." She said to herself. She reached for the thermometer and put it in her mouth. After a while she took it out. "101.3 it's high but not by much." She was just glad it wasn't too high. Just then she began to cough severely. She sat up hoping that it help stop the coughing but didn't. The coughing wouldn't stop and she began wheezing, trying to get air in her. After a few more seconds she was able to control her breathing and the coughing subsided. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt her chest was in extreme pain. 'Oh man, that was horrible. My chest feels like it's on fire.' She started rubbing her chest to help relief the pain. It somewhat work. Her chest didn't hurt as much but the pain was still there. Slowly, she lay back down. The cough fit really took a toll to her body. Her head was pounding; her muscles were aching more than ever, and now she having some trouble getting some air in her. 'Maybe…some sleep….will…help…' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her.

A couple hours later Matt showed up to her apartment with the medicine at hand. He gently knocks the door knowing that she may still have a headache and doesn't want to make it worse. "Elisa, its Matt. Can you open the door?" He patiently waited for her to answer the door.

Elisa groaned when she heard the door knock. She would have hoped that sleeping would help but it didn't. In fact she felt even more worse than this morning. She slowly got up and move to the edge of the bed. As soon as she sat on the edge of her bed, a wave of dizziness hit her. Holding onto the bed, she prayed that the dizziness would stop. After a few seconds, it went away. She heard another knock from the door. Slowly, she got up, grabbed her robe, and with whatever energy she had in her walk towards the door.

Matt knocked on the door again 'Maybe she's asleep.' Just then he heard the doorknob move and the door opening. When he saw Elisa, his heart sank. Her face was very pale and she looked like she was in pain. Her body was barely able to support her. She was using the door for most of the support. When Elisa saw the look of concern on Matt's face, she knew she must look terrible.

She gave him a weak smile, "Hey Matt *cough* *cough* *cough*."

"Elisa, you look terrible. Here let me help you." He walks inside and closed the door behind him. He gently grabs her arm and as soon as he touched her arm, he couldn't believe how hot she was.

"You're really burning up. Come on we need to cool you off." She just nodded, not having the energy to speak. Matt led her back to her bedroom slowly.

He sat her down at the edge of the bed and went to grab the thermometer. "You said you were gonna check your temperature after we've talk right?"

She nodded "It was about 101."

He kneed in front of her "We need to check again, open up."

She gave him a small glare, "Matt I'm not a baby. I can do it myself."

Matt laughed, "I know you're not but do you really have the strength to do it yourself?"

'Damn he's right' She sighed and opened her mouth. Matt put the thermometer in and Elisa closed her mouth. After a minute, Matt took it out of her mouth and was shock at what it said.

"Elisa, it's 103.9, I have to take you to the hospital." She shook her head no, "I don't need to go to the hospital Matt, I hate hospitals. Besides once I talk some medicine, I'm sure the fever will go down. I'll even take a bath to help cool my body down." She then started coughing and wheezing profusely. Matt sat next to her and started rubbing her back to help. A few more coughs came out as she tried to catch her breath. After a minute her coughing stop, she was short of breath.

He shook his head, "Elisa this isn't good you have to go to the hospital. You're very sick. Please let me take you."

"No, please trust me. I'll be fine. The cough was nothing, really." She wasn't going change her mind.

Matt wasn't convinced, "I don't know Elisa. What if you get worse? It will put my mind at ease knowing you saw a doctor about your illness."

Elisa felt bad for making Matt worry about her. "I'll tell you what, how about I call you if I start getting worse ok."

Matt sigh, "Do you promise that if you get worse you will call me as soon as possible?" She nodded.

"Ok you win." Matt knew that Elisa won't go to the hospital if he forces her to, but at least they agree that she will call if she gets worse.

Matt looked at the clock, "I've got to go work starts in 30 minutes. Now I know you said you were going to call me but I'm going to call you later on tonight just to see how you are? Cool?"

She gave him a small weak smile, "Cool"

"Ok then." He gave her a small hug. "I'll call you later." He got up and walked out of her apartment.

Elisa shook her head, "Matt you're one swell guy. Guess I should take a bath to help with the fever."

She took a deep breath and slowly got up and walks to the bathroom. Once there she turns on the warm water and let it fills up the tub. While the tub was getting filled, she began to get undress. Once she finished getting undress she felt chills going through her body. 'Oh man it's so cold in here better get in the tub.' The tub was nice and filled so she turned off the water and slowly lowered her body into the water. "Ahhh this feels good." The water felt so good on her body. Suddenly she felt pain in her chest and her breathing became rapid. It took her a while to get her breathing under control. "Ok…ok glad that's over."She took a few deep breaths for good measure. "Ok Maza just relax." She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She stayed inside the tub for half an hour until the water started getting cold.

Getting up from the tub took a lot out of her. A wave of dizziness hit her, but she shook it off. She dried herself off and walked to her drawer and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. The chills were still there. The warm bath did help but not by much. She climbed into bed and lay back. As soon as she started lying back, she began coughing severely and wheezing. Try as she might she couldn't control her coughing. After for what seems like forever, her coughing finally subsided. Her body began to hurt, as she slowly lay back down. 'Everything hurts. Maybe Matt's right I should go to the hospital. I should call him.' She tried to reach for the phone but she didn't have the strength to move her arm. Her head began to pound like never before and her breathing became very rapid. Darkness started to creep onto her. As try as she might, she couldn't fight it. "Help…me…Matt… Help…me…Goliath…Go…lia…th…" Was the last thing she said before the darkness took her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the police station, Matt was working on some paperwork or at least trying too. Ever since he left Elisa's, he couldn't stop thinking about how sick she was. Elisa is his best friend after all so why wouldn't he worry about her. 'Stop worry, she said that if she gets worse she will call.' He thought. Just then the Captain started walking towards him.

"Bluestone, did you get chance to see Maza today? How's she going?" The Captain was very concern about her detective.

"Yeah, I went by her apartment when she asked me to drop off some medicine for her. She doesn't look too good. She was very pale and barely had any energy. Her coughing and wheezing made me nervous. It was if she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. My main concern is her fever. The last time I check it was 103. I told her we should go to the hospital but she said no and that everything's under control. I don't believe her one bit but you know Elisa, she can be very stubborn at times. But she did say if it gets worse she will call me." At least he hopes she does.

The Captain laughed, "I see, Elisa is a stubborn one at times. I just hope she gets better soon. It's pretty quiet without her here."

Matt agreed. "Well even though she promised to call, I'm gonna call her in a little bit. Just to be sure."

She nodded, "Good idea, well I'll let you get to it then." With that the Captain walked back to her office.

Matt decided to call her now before continuing his work. After a few rings, there was no answer and the voicemail came on. He hung up. 'Hmm she must be sleeping, I'll call her back in half an hour.' He went back to work. Half an hour passed but still no answer. He called her home every half hour for the past two and a half hours and he still wasn't getting any answer from her. "Ok, now I'm starting to get worried." He said to myself. He wanted to go and check on Elisa but he had to finish his paperwork or he'll be in big trouble. If only there was a way for him to check on her without leaving. Just then he got an idea. He got up and started running towards the janitor's closet and climbed up the stairs, the only passage way to get to the clock tower. Hoping he wasn't too late to catch them.

The clan was just finishing up their breakfast and getting ready to go on patrol. They were planning on visiting Elisa again tonight but Goliath said only after their patrol. Goliath couldn't get what happened or almost happen between him and Elisa. Just thinking about it made him smile. He never thought that he would find love again but he did in Elisa. Hudson notices the big smile on his leader face and knew what he was thinking or rather who. He shook his head with amusement, 'Ah young love' he thought. He was happy that Goliath found love again. As everyone jumped onto the ledge and prepared to glide for patrol, they heard Matt voice screaming to them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Matt ran towards them. "Man, I'm so glad I caught you guys before you left." Matt had a worried look on his face and when the clan saw this, they knew something wasn't right.

"What's up Matt?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's Elisa." When Goliath heard Elisa name and knowing how sick she is, he became very concerned.

"Is Elisa alright? How's her illness?" The clan was nervous about hearing what Matt had to say about Elisa.

Matt sighed, "Honestly not well, her fever very high and she's been coughing pretty badly. She's also having trouble breathing. I wanted to talk her to the hospital but she says she fine and not to worry. Even though she promised me that she will call if it gets any worse, I told her that I was going to call just to check up on her. I tried reaching for the past two and half hours but no answer. I'm worried that something is wrong and I was hoping if you guys could check up on her."

While listening to what Matt had to say, the clan grew more and more concern about their dear friend, especially Goliath. 'If something ever happens to Elisa….I don't know want I'll do.' He thought. He just had to check on her and see if she's ok.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll go and check on Elisa. The rest of you go on patrol and return back here. I know we said we were going to see Elisa afterwards but I think it's best we don't at least until she feels a bit better. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Though they wanted to see Elisa but knew that it would be best to see her when she's up to it. "Good, I will see you all later on tonight." With that the clan jumped of the ledge and glided away.

Goliath then turned his attention to Matt, "I must get going." He was about to leave before Matt stopped him "Goliath wait, take this with you." He handed him a communicate device. It was the same device he used once while on patrol with Elisa. "Use this device to contact me once you get to Elisa. Let me know if everything ok." He nodded "I will Thank you." He then jumped and glided towards Elisa's.

Goliath landed on the rooftop of Elisa's apartment very quickly. He slowly opened the window and enters her apartment. Quietly, he walked towards her bedroom. Once he got there, he saw Elisa lying down on her bed, breathing very rapidly. "Elisa" he ran towards her, kneeled down and gently touched her left side of her face. When he did that, he couldn't believe how hot she felt. "Elisa…Elisa please wake up." He gently shook her to wake her up but to no avail.

He turned on the device to communicate with Matt. "Matt can you hear me?"

Matt was working on his paperwork when he heard Goliath's voice through the communicator. He got up from his desk and quickly walked towards the janitor's closet. He pressed the button to communicate back to Goliath. "Hear you loud and clear. How's Elisa doing?"

"Not well, her breathing is very rapid and she feels very hot. What should I do?" Goliath was becoming extremely concern for the woman he loves.

Matt was afraid of this, "Listen to me, there is a small device on her table next to her bed. I need you to turn it on, put in her mouth and keep it in for a minute. Then take it out. Let me know what the number on the device says. You understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." He grabbed the small device and turned it on. He took his talon and gently opened her mouth, placed the device inside and gently closed it. After a minute, he removed the small device and read the number on the device. "Matt, I have the number on the device. It says 104.5"

He couldn't believe how high it has gotten in a couple of hours, "Shit, Goliath listen to me you have to take Elisa to the hospital. Her fever is extremely high and she needs to be treated as soon as possible. Meet me at the back of the hospital. I will meet you there as soon as I can." "Alright I will meet you here." Matt's worry level now through the roof. He quickly got his keys, told his Captain the situation and ran out the door. 'Please God don't let my best friend get any worse.' That all he could think of as he drove towards the hospital.

Goliath bent down and gently picks her up. Elisa began to stir and slowly opened her eye.

"Go..Goliath…is that you?" She said very weakly.

He couldn't believe how weak and frail she look. "Yes, my Elisa it's me. Please save your energy. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She gave him a small weak smile, "I knew you would come help me. You're always there for me. *cough* *cough* *cough*"

He smiled back at her, "I will always be there to catch you, my Elisa." He lends forward and kisses her on her forehead. Elisa felt his lips on her forehand. Darkness again overtook her and fell into unconsciousness. Goliath noticed how quite Elisa got and saw her eyes were closed again. "Elisa…Elisa! I must hurry." he said. He quickly ran outside, making sure Elisa was secured in her arms and glided towards the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was first to reach the hospital. He was pacing back and forth, "Goliath, where are you?" Just then he saw a figure gliding towards him. Goliath landed next to him. "Thank god. Here give her to me and I'll take her inside." Goliath didn't want to let her go, he was afraid too. But he knew Elisa needed help and fast. He slowly let her go and gave her to Matt. Matt made sure he had her secured in his arms. Matt got a good look at Elisa and couldn't believe how pale she was. "Oh Elisa. This is my fault; I should have brought you here sooner."

Goliath saw the guilty look on his face. "Matt this isn't your fault. You didn't know she would get any worse. The important thing is Elisa here now."

Matt knew what he was saying but he still blamed himself, "You're right. The important thing is Elisa is going to get help and get better. You should get back to the clock tower. Keep your communicator on, I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

Goliath shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, Matt. I may not be able to go inside but I'm not leaving. I will be waiting on the rooftop if you need me." He began climbing up the wall to the rooftop.

Matt watched him he climb the wall. He wanted to stop him but knew it wasn't going to do any good. He quickly turned his attention back to Elisa. She was still unconscious. He quickly took her inside. Once inside, he spotted a doctor and a nurse walking down a hallway.

He needed to get their attention, "Doctor! Nurse! Please I need some help."

They both stop died on their tracks. They turned around and saw a man running towards them, carrying a young woman. He stopped right in front of them.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"My best friend is very sick. Her fever is very high, she's been coughing and wheezing a lot and her breathing is very rapid. Please can you help her?" The doctor saw how pale the young woman was and immediately took action. He took out his stethoscope from his lab coat and put it on. He placed the metal part of the stethoscope and placed it on Elisa's chest and lungs. After carefully listening to her breathing the doctor knew exactly what was wrong with her. "Don't worry you friend is in good hands. Nurse, please prepare a room for her. Then meet me at X-Ray." The nurse nodded and ran to prepare a room. "I need you to follow me to the X-Ray room quickly." Matt gave the doctor a confusing look. "Just trust me, come quickly." He nodded and followed the doctor to the X-Ray room.

Once they got to the X-Ray room, the nurse that with them before was there waiting. The doctor quickly told the nurse to get a gown for Elisa and put it in the room. He then turned his attention to Matt, "Sir, I'm going need to you to wait out her."

Matt was nervous about letting Elisa go. "Why can't I go in with her?"

"We can't put you at risk with the radiation. Please sir, give her to me." The doctor explained.

Matt understood what the doctor said. He passed Elisa to the doctor, "Please take care of her."

The doctor smiled at him, "Don't worry, I will. She'll be out in a couple of minutes. Please wait in the waiting room." The doctor carried Elisa inside the X-Ray room. Matt let out a deep sigh as he took a seat in the waiting room. "Man I hate these." He said to myself. He decided now is the best time to tell Goliath what's happening.

Goliath was pacing back and forth on rooftop of the hospital. His mind was racing with thoughts of Elisa. Seeing how weak and frail she was in his arms, how sick she look really scared him. He can still feel how hot she was on his lips when he kissed her forehead. At this point Goliath had stop pacing and looked up to the sky. Seeing all the stars in the sky, shining like diamonds, reminded him how Elisa eyes always shined like diamonds in the moonlight. Tonight, when he saw her eyes they were dull, as if there was no life inside it. Just then he saw a shooting star. Elisa once told him that if you see a shooting star, you make a wish and it will come true. He smiled remembering that night…

 _Flashback_

 _Goliath and Elisa were walking in the park very late at night. Since no one would dare walk in this time of night they knew it was safe for Goliath to be down in the city. As they were walking Elisa stopped died on her tracks._

" _Goliath look a shooting star." They both look up and saw the shooting star. Elisa then closed her eyes and folded her hands together up to her chest. Goliath was confused about what Elisa is doing. When she was done Elisa saw the confusing look Goliath had._

 _She blush a bit, "Sorry about that. I just had to make a wish on the shooting star."_

 _Goliath was still confused, "Why must you make a wish?"_

 _Elisa explained, "Oh, you see whenever you see a shooting star and make a wish your wish will come true."_

" _Does it actually work?" He asked_

 _She laughed, "Not really, no. It's just a fun thing to do. You should try it next you see a shooting star. You never know what will happen."_

 _He too laughed, "Perhaps I will, someday."They continued their walk in the park._

 _End flashback_

He really enjoyed that walk with Elisa. It was the few times in his life where he felt normal, not an outcast from the new world. Elisa had that affect on him. Another shooting star flew across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish. "Please shooting star, grant my wish. I wish for you to help my Elisa. Help her get rid of this illness she has. She is my whole world. I can't live without her. Please." He opened his eyes, hoping that his wish will come true. Just then a voice came through the communicator.

It was Matt, "Goliath can you hear me?"

Goliath pushes the communicator to speak to him, "Yes, Matt I can hear you. Do you have any news on Elisa?"

He sighed, "Somewhat, right now the doctor with Elisa taking X-Rays. He says he knows what wrong with her but needed to make sure. I wanted to go in with her but the doctor wouldn't let me. So I'm just waiting in the waiting room."

"I see. I just hope the doctor findings are correct." Goliath said.

Matt notice the doctor was walking towards him, "Goliath I got to go. The doctor is coming. I'll talk to you later." "Alright, keep me posted."

Matt got up from his chair, scared to hear what the doctor had to say, "Doc, how's Elisa? Is she alright?"

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile, "Elisa is going to be just fine. My suspicions were correct and now Elisa's getting the treatment that she needs. She'll be up and about in about a week."

Matt had the biggest smile on his face, "You're serious. Oh Thanks Doc! I can't believe it. You just gave me the best news… But doc what was wrong with her? Why was she so sick?"

The doctor explained, "I've diagnosed Elisa with bacterial pneumonia. With the description you gave me and my examination of her chest and lungs, I came to the conclusion that she may have pneumonia but I wanted to make sure my findings were correct so I had to do a chest x-ray. Her chest and lungs did have fluids in them. That's why she had trouble breathing. I put her on some IV and antibiotics to help bring her fever down and help remove the fluids in her chest and lungs. It's a good thing you brought in when you did. Any later her condition could've gotten worse. Pneumonia can be dangers to a person if left untreated."

"But we thought Elisa had the flu, I mean the symptoms she had were like the flu." Matt said

The doctor explained, "Pneumonia and the flu do has similar traits of symptoms but when you told me about her wheezing that's when I knew it made not be the flu."

Matt couldn't believe what the doctor just told him. Pneumonia, her best friend has pneumonia. Even though the doctor said she was going to be ok, it still scared him. The doctor noticed the scared look on the poor man face. "Don't worry son, she is going to be fine. Pneumonia can be scary but very treatable. You did the right thing by bring her in when you did. You're a good friend."

Matt gave the doctor a smile, "Thanks doc. Can I see her?"

He nodded, "Of course, follow me." The doctor led Matt to the room where Elisa was resting. They quietly entered the room. Matt walked up to Elisa bed. He noticed how Elisa's face wasn't as pale as before. Some of her color came back. He smiled, knowing that Elisa will be ok.

"Elisa should be waking up soon. I'll give you some time with her but only a little bit. Elisa needs all the rest she can get." The doctor said.

Matt nodded, "I understand, Thanks again doc." With that the doctor left.

He gently grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Elisa, I'm so glad that you're going to be ok and I know a certain gargoyle will be glad too." Matt reached for his communicator.

Goliath was starting to get more and more concern about Elisa. Matt still hasn't given him any more information about her condition. 'What's taking so long?' Then he heard Matt's voice coming from the communicator.

"Goliath, I have some news on Elisa." Matt said.

"What news do you have? Is she alright?" Goliath asked with concern in his voice.

Matt put his concern at ease, "Elisa is going to be just fine. The doctor was able to find what's wrong with her and she's getting treatment right now. She's sleeping now but the doctor said she will wake up anytime now. I know she would like to see you. We're staying on the top floor."

"I would like to see her. I'll be right there." He turned off his communicator. Goliath breathed a sigh of relief 'Elisa will be alright.' He looked up at the stars, 'Thank you, for making my wish come true.' He walk up to the ledge, opened his wings and jump off the roof heading towards Elisa's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was looking out the window, waiting for Goliath to show. Just then he heard a small moan coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Elisa was slowly waking up. While Matt had his back turned from the window, Goliath landed on the window ledge and slowly entered the room. He closed the window behind him and walked towards Matt. Noticing that Matt was staring at Elisa, he thought something was wrong. He put his talon on his shoulder.

"Matt, is there something wrong with Elisa?" He asked

Matt almost jumped out of his skin, "Jeez Goliath, you scared me. Were you trained by to Batman to sneak up on people or something?"

Goliath didn't understand what he was talking about and asked him again, "Is there something wrong with Elisa?"

Matt smiled, "No, in fact it looks like sleeping beauty is waking up." As he said that Elisa was slowly opening her eyes.

She slowly sat up and looked around, "What...what happened?" she asked very groggily. Goliath and Matt walked up to Elisa's bed. When she saw Goliath and Matt she smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Matt asked

"I feel pretty good. Better than I was these pasted two days." She said

"I'm glad to hear that. The doctor said you're going to be just fine. Though you may be here for a couple days. Having pneumonia takes a big toll on your body.

Elisa couldn't believe what Matt said, "I have pneumonia, but I thought it was the flu."

"We thought so too but the doctor said that pneumonia and the flu have the same traits of symptoms, but when I told the doctor that you were wheezing that's what led him to diagnose you with pneumonia."

Elisa understood but there was one thing she couldn't put together, "But how did I get here though. I don't remember much about tonight."

"Why don't you ask your knight in shining armor over there?" Matt and Elisa looked at Goliath when he said that.

Goliath blush a bit, "Well, you see Matt was concern about you and asked me to check up on you. When I arrived to your apartment I noticed how pale you were and your breathing was very rapid. I contacted Matt and he told me to check your temperature. It was very high so Matt told me to take you to the hospital. I picked you up and glided to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"I see, so that's how I got here." It made a lot of sense, how she got here so quickly.

You gave us a big scare, you know." Matt said with concern in his voice.

Elisa lowered her head down, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys like this. I should have listen to you Matt and gone to the hospital when you told me too. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what would have happened to me." She felt so bad for putting her friends through all this.

Goliath gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. "Elisa, none of this is your fault. You didn't know your illness was going to get this bad. None of us did. What's important is that you're going to get better."

She smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better." She took his talon from her chin, into her hands. "Thanks Big Guy." They stared into each other eyes, not wanting to look away. Matt saw the look both of them had and smiled. He knew it was time to leave.

Matt cleared his throat to get their attention, "Well it looks like it's time for to take my leave. I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing ok." Matt looked up at Goliath. "Don't stay too long. Sleeping Beauty still needs her rest."

Elisa gave him a playful glare, "Haha very funny. See you tomorrow Matt and thanks for everything."

"Hey, what are best friends for." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and left the two love birds alone.

Silence soon took over the room. Neither of them didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of complete silence Goliath finally spoke, "I am very glad that you are feeling better Elisa. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. You look so pale, so fragile in my arms…if…if something would have happen to you I don't know what I would do." He brought up his talon and cupped her left side of her face. "You're my whole world my Elisa. You stood by me through the toughest of trails. You're my light that shines, even in the darkest of times. I…I love you with all of my heart, Elisa. I wanted to tell you so many times but I didn't have the courage too."

Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "Goliath…I… I love you too. I never thought you might have the same feelings as me. I'm very glad you told me." They both stared at each other again. Then they started to move closer towards each other. Leaning closer and closer, they shared a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle. A few moments later they pulled apart. They couldn't believe it, they shared their first kiss.

"Wow that was nice." Elisa said.

"Yes, it was." Goliath noticed dawn was soon approaching and frowned. "I must leave Elisa, dawn is approaching and you need your rest." He helped her lay back down, brought the sheets up making sure she was nice and comfortable. "I'll come see you again tomorrow night."

"I would like that very much." Elisa's hands were still holding onto Goliath's, neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly they let go of each other.

"Sleep well, my Elisa." He leaned forward and gave her another kiss.

She smiled at him, "Goodnight Big Guy." Goliath walked up to the window, opened it and jumped gliding back home. Elisa closed her eyes, smiling about what just happened and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Goliath.

The next day Elisa was starting to get better. Her fever was going down and her coughing and wheezing were under control. Goliath came by that night as promised. They spend majority of the night talking and making sure she was comfortable in the hospital. He knows how much she hate being in a hospital. Matt also came to visit her at the hospital. He even snuck in her favorite milkshake. She was very happy about that. Over the next few nights, Elisa recovery was going well. The clan even came to visit her. They made her a special gift, a necklace for her to make her feel better. It was the best get well gift ever. She felt blessed having friends like them, who care so much. They talked and laughed all throughout the night. When everyone left, she lay back on her bed and reflected on what occurred these past few days. From her getting sick, to enjoying a nice bowl of soup with the clan in her room, her illness getting worse, and her kiss with Goliath. She smiled big on that last part. 'Who'd have thought that something positive would come out of this illness.' She thought. As she slowly closed her eyes, she counted her lucky stars to have a best friend in Matt, a great family with the clan, and a great love in Goliath. She could never ask for anything more.

The end.


End file.
